1. Field
Example embodiments are related to a system and/or method for telecommunication, and for example, to a system and/or method for hibernating a call.
2. Background
In conventional telecommunication systems a call between a calling party and a called party may be put on hold. For example, the call may be placed in a hold state by one of the parties to the call by selecting a call hold option on a communication device. Alternatively, one of the parties to the call may receive a second call and switch to the second call, thereby putting the first call in a hold state.
For example, with the increase of phone services and call centers that are setup for support purposes by various establishments and businesses, it is now possible to get various services over a communication device. However, calls placed to phone services and call centers may often be placed on hold. For example, the called party at the call center may place the call on hold and perform other tasks.
The hold state is a state in which resources allocated to the call are maintained by a network, but in which there is no communication between the calling party and the called party. The hold state may last for any period of time. Wastage of airtime, resources, and money may occur because resources allocated to the call are maintained during the period of time the call is in a hold state. For example, the calling party is charged for the time the call is in the hold state because the network maintains the resources allocated to the call during the hold state. Because the resources allocated to the call are maintained even though they are not being utilized for communication between the calling party and the called party, the network is using resources that may be more efficiently utilized for other operations and/or calls.